Drinks & Drunks
by 01Mac
Summary: Scully goes out for drinks with friends..


Title: Drinks & Drunks

Category: MSR, smutty

Rating: Little over PG-13

Spoilers: None

Feedback: Appreciated :)

Disclaimer: Nope, they're not mine. Chris Carter owns them and takes care of them.

It was a Friday evening and Scully was at home, she just finished doing her hair and was now applying make-up. She felt a somewhat nervous because she had not gone out in a while.

Her friends Megan and Courtney, whom she knew from high school, were in town and had asked her to join them on their night out.

She was not much of a party girl but did like to meet up with her friends whom she had not seen for a long time.

But then the phone rang; "Hello"

"Hey Scully, it's me"

"Hi Mulder, what's up?"

"Nothing I was just about to get pizza, I thought you might like some as well" Smiling at the thought of him wanting to spend his Friday with her, she felt bad at the same time having to decline the offer.

"That would have been nice Mulder, but I'm meeting some friends of mine this evening, sorry some other time"

"Ok not a problem, enjoy yourself tonight"

"Thank you Mulder will do so. Bye"

Mulder was wondering what friends she would be meeting and if it might not be a date. He decided not to think too much about it and maybe ask her on Monday when they are back in the office, how her evening went. Somewhat disappointed he ordered in some pizza and started to watch a movie by himself.

It was starting to get late and her friends will arrive any minute now. She finished up her make-up by putting on some lip-gloss. Which wasn't her regular look, but she thought it would be nice for a night out. She was wearing a little black dress, with jade green peep-toe pumps and matching envelope bag, looking very stylish and sexy at the same time.

The doorbell rang. "Heeeyy Dana how are you?" Megan and Courtney greeted her with a hug and a kiss.

Megan had blond hair her length and was a about the same height she is. Courtney had long dark hair and is a little bit taller than she was, but that difference was not so big anymore with the high heels she was wearing.

"I'm doing very well, what about you?"

"Can't complain looking forward to tonight and spending time with the three of us again, like old times"

"Yeah me too" Scully admitted, and she really was. The three of them were looking very nice and she had not been out in town for a while at midnight, at least not if you don't take stake outs with Mulder into account.

"Do you want to have some wine or anything here before we leave?"

"Sure that'll be nice, you have a really nice apartment by the way"

"Thank you, it's nice coming home to after spending time in some musty motel"

"How is that going by the way, your job at the FBI? Do you still have that hot partner you did a while ago?"

Knowing they were hinting at Mulder she laughed a bit, she could remember describing him to her friends when they first started working together, she was really impressed by Mulder in more than one way.

"Yep Mulder is still my partner"

"Then I don't think you'll be bored when going on field trips" Courtney was winking at her.

"Court we work together and we don't share rooms" She felt a little uncomfortable with her comment as she wanted to share the room with Mulder all too badly, but was almost sure Mulder didn't share this thought. So they were good friends and partners, and she was OK with that. But it was hard to realize Courtney was more her partner's type than she was, and that made her a little jealous even though it was absolutely unfair and irrelevant.

"Well let's find some men than tonight!" The women were all laughing.

For a while the shared mutual memories of the teenage years and left the house just before midnight.

They decided to take a taxi down town. After ten or fifteen minutes they left the taxi and were headed to the cocktail bar where a friend of Megan was working. Scully, who was already feeling a bit tipsy, ordered a Caipirinha, her friends both choose a Pina Colada.

The place was cramped, full of people around there thirties, it had a good atmosphere. It was looking really classy, alongside the wall there we're multiple booths and the bar was at the other side of the room, the dancefloor was located in the back, where it was a little bit darker. The music they were playing was going from more or less urban, but yet good to dance to.

A very cute bartender, who definitely had his eye on Megan, handed them their cocktails.

"Cheers to an unforgettable evening ladies!" The set down at one of the booths as soon as a couple left.

"Megan, do you know the bartender?

"Yeah I do.." She answered them, looking a little deviously. "He'll be off in about 30 minutes actually"

She knew Megan had been single for a little while now and by her own choice, because she could basically pick any men she'd like.

"So what's the plan? You know you're out with us, right!" Courtney told her jokingly.

"I know we'll just dance a little and see what the evening brings" But then her eye caught someone across the room, who looked all too familiar.

"Hey look at who just walked in Dana!" Scully looked over towards the entrance, and saw two men walking in, who she recognised immediately, it was Declan, a guy she dated for about a year, before she started working on the x-files.

"He is looking good Dana, don't you think?" He was short haired, just like he was when he was in the navy and still well built. She couldn't deny that he was, but she remembered all too vividly that they broke up because of his jealousy and clingy behaviour.

"Yes he is looking rather handsome" She could see from across the room that he spotted her, she smiled politely.

"But that's over. I hope he won't cause any problems when he's drunk" They continued their conversation and ordered some more drinks.

After about an hour, the bartender came over "What can I get you ladies? This is my last round before I get off"

"We'll have another round of the same" Megan answered the blond bartender. A few minutes later he returned with their cocktails and a round of shots.

"This one is on me ladies" He sat down four small glasses of which three for the ladies and one for himself. Scully could feel herself getting really drunk, and she enjoyed it, feeling very free among their friends as if she was eighteen again.

"Let's dance" And Courtney dragged Megan and Scully towards the dancefloor. It was busy on the floor, but not too much. Everything around Scully was moving, and she just started to dance along the beat, enjoying her evening very much.

Scully felt some hands on her hips, they were Declan's. The only man on her mind had been Mulder for a long time, and besides that she did not want to go back to time where she was involved with Declan, that did not end well. So she just greeted him and talked to him briefly. She was surprised by how easily he'd let himself get rejected, maybe he changed after all this time.

After a few hours dancing and drinking the bar was closing up, most people had left already and Scully was getting pretty tired herself. She wanted to go home, but in the corner of her eyes she could see Declan walking up to her. He hardly was able to stand on his feet and he started to get touchy, which Scully was not in for.

"Go home Declan, you're drunk and we're not spending the night together"

"Come on Dana.. you know you want to" He was holding on to her while she was trying to get away, normally she'd be more forceful, but now she was way too intoxicated to act like she normally would and get him off of her.

This went on for a couple of minutes, and her friends did not feel comfortable with her leaving on her own. However Scully kept insisting that she would be fine, and at this point she was too drunk to argue with. So they decided to take her phone and call Mulder over, to take her home. They way she'd always talked about him, they guessed that he wouldn't mind.

Mulder had picked up immediately and told them he was glad they called, though very surprized. The women explained the situation to him and he rushed over to the bar they were in, which was luckily pretty close to his house. He realized had never seen Scully drunk, so he didn't know what he was in for. Aslo, he wasn't looking forward to confront an ex-boyfriend of hers, but he'd faced worse.

When Mulder arrived he saw the three women sitting on the sidewalk.

"Mulder what are you doing here?" Scully was surprized to see him. He held out his hand and pulled her up, she right into his arms as she did not have much strength to stand on her own two feet.

"Hi ladies, how are you doing?" He greeted the women with each a kiss on the cheek, which was a little hard to do with Scully almost asleep in his arms.

"We are doing well" Clearly intoxicated.

"So you're Mulder" Wondering what Scully would have told them about him, but decided to let it slide as he did not want to embarrass her.

"So you're going home with this guy? What does he have that I don't?" Just when Scully thought she'd shaken him off, apparently Mulder's sight had triggered him to bother her again.

"Declan shut up!" Scully shouted, she was really irritated at this point.

"Are you sure you are going with him, when you can get this!"

Mulder decided it was best to take the high road and not get involved with him as it would lead nowhere. So he placed Scully in the car, closing the door and walking towards the other two women again.

"That's right you whore, you go with him, I don't need you anyway!"

Drunk or not, Mulder wasn't going to let this slide and he took a swing at him, full on his jaw. Declan tried to fight back but he was so intoxicated he fell to the ground. He saw Declan's friends pick him up and sprawl off.

"Will you two be able to make it to your hotel safely?" He asked Scully's friends.

"Sure we'll be fine" He felt hesitant to let them go by there selves, but he did want to get Scully home as soon as possible.

"Ok good, just give us a call when you are in the hotel, alright?"

The first cab Mulder hailed he let the women enter. "Make sure they'll arrive safely" He told the driver, who nod at him.

"Good night dears"

"Good night babe, was good to see you again!"

"Scully, you Ok?" He tilted her head gently with his index finger under her chin.

"I'm fine Mulder, I just don't understand why you are here, I could have gone home by myself, you don't have to look after me"

"I know you can handle yourself, don't worry about it" Mulder thought to let it slide because he also noticed she was in no state to argue with, it would get nowhere.

"Mulder I saw you hit him" He was surprised that she had seen that, but he nodded to het in agreement.

"Why?"

He didn't want to tell her, he could not utter those words. "It was nothing"

"So you hit him for nothing?"

"No I hit him because he was being a jerk"

Now it was Scully's time to nod, she figured she would ask her friends the next day. She was so tired that she was fading away already.

When they arrived at her place he carried her upstairs, into her apartment where she woke up. She realized she was in Mulder's arms, and the alcohol she consumed made her act in a way she normally never would. And she had taken his behaviour as a sign he was into her as well. Her hands started crawling all over his body, her face was so close to hers and she tried to reach for his lips.

As she couldn't reach, she started nuzzling his neck. It felt so wonderful, her sweat small lips giving these loving kisses. This was all he'd been thinking about the past year. No she actually started to gently sucking his neck, he was trying his best not to throw her on the bed and have her right then and there. But there is no way he would actually do so in the state she was in.

"Let's go to bed Mulder" Her comment made him chuckle, and laid her down gently.

"You're going to sleep Dana. Can you change yourself?" Mulder softly whispered to her, not wanting to invade her privacy if not absolutely necessary when she was in this state, thinking she did not know what she was doing and would regret it in the morning.

But Scully was not having it and she was pulling him closer to him, trying to kiss him not so gently anymore. Using all his willpower to not give in, he was still trying to put her down and get her to stop before he could not hold back anymore.

"Dana please just get into you pyjamas and under the sheets" He tried to tell her in his sweetest and most calm voice.

"OK then" She said discontentedly, giving up on her intentions. Mulder noticed this and couldn't help but feel bad for her, be he was so sure she'd regret this in the morning. He could feel the air in the room shifting, but there was nothing he could do to change that.

"I'll be on your couch, just holler if you need anything" That comment made her quickly turn from sad to angry.

"What do you mean 'if I need anything'? I just showed you what I need!" She shouted at him, hitting his shoulders, this is how angry she was.

And with that Mulder started kissing her strongly, he grabbed the back her neck and stroked her cheek with his thumb. He settled himself on top of her and pulled her even closer to him with his other arm, kissing her deeply, only to stop when he was out of breath.

"Do you think I don't want this?" He told her with a trembling voice, in a relatively calm yet frustrated way, "Do you think it doesn't take all my will power to not make love to you right her and now? Do you think I don't want to kiss you all over" Then he took her hand and moved it towards the bulge in his pants. "Feel this Dana, this is what you do to me"

She was totally shocked by his hardness she felt in her hand and by the change of events.

"But I can't do this when you are drunk. Believe me, there is nothing I want more right now, but I can't make love to you if I don't know for a 100% sure this is what you want too"

Scully couldn't believe her ears, she was so happy he wanted this as much as she did. Her eyes started to water up and Mulder looked at her compassionately.

"Look, if you still want this in the morning, or any other time for that matter, I'm all your, but I just can't right now"

She nodded to his explanation, she couldn't be happier about his revelation. He was just trying to be a gentlemen. And even at this stage, she respected him for it, trusting it will happen later.

"OK Mulder, but would you please stay here tonight?"

"Sure I'll stay here, I'll sleep on the couch" He stroked her head with his hand, looking at her in the most loving way. Before he stood up and gave her one more soft kiss.

"Good night my love, I see you in the morning"


End file.
